Le parfum des fleurs
by SheenaKuran
Summary: Lui, c'est un ancien pirate devenu Grand Corsaire et souverain incontesté de Dessrosa. Elle, c'est une jeune femme d'une île voisine, pas vraiment jolie ou intelligente, mais qui est en vie et compte en profiter un maximum aux côtés de son aînée. Rien ne les destinaient à se rencontrer, et pourtant ...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, voici le premier chapitre :) ! Je ne devrais pas trop tarder à poster le deuxième normalement :) A bientôt !

Chapitre 1 :

Un matin, Amaryllis se promenait dans la forêt aux abords de la petite ville de Kigen, la seule de la petite île de Shiawase, dans le nouveau monde,quand elle entendit quelqu'un se mettre à crier :

« Des pirates viennent de débarquer en ville ! »

Elle sourit, sachant qu'un fois encore ils ne feraient pas de grabuge ou très peu, vu qu'en général ils respectaient le calme qui régnait ici, et profitaient du fait que la Marine venait peu pour se détendre.

Elle profita donc encore un peu du calme qui régnait en forêt pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur un souche. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra pendant un bon quart d'heure. Elle s'entraînait ainsi tous les matins à maîtriser son fluide sensitif.

Il était devenu tellement développé à force de l'utiliser aussi souvent que n'importe lequel de ses autres sens, qu'elle pouvait entendre le petit cœur du rossignol qui voletait de branche en branche en sifflant gaiement dans les arbres alentours, ainsi que ceux, plus rapides, de la familles de mulots vivant juste en dessous de la souche sur laquelle elle était assise.

Puis elle étendit son champ de façon à sentir la présence des habitants et même leurs conversations, sur lesquelles elle ne s'attardait pas vu que ça ne la regardait pas, avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait une forte concentration de personnes au bar/restaurant de sa grande sœur Zinnia, le Shimaï.

Avec un grognement très peu féminin, elle s'exclama :

« Merde je suis grave en retard ! Oneesan doit avoir besoin d'aide, elle va me tuer ! »

Avant de se mettre à courir vers la ville en direction du lieu de travail, qui leurs appartenait depuis 10 ans maintenant.

Elle arriva complètement essoufflée et échevelée devant le restaurant, où elle vit sa sœur en pleine conversation avec un pirate.

Amaryllis : * pense * J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vus quelque part … Mais pas moyen de me rappeler où. Tant pis, j'y repenserai plus tard.

Elle s'avança vers sa sœur Zinnia. Le pirate était roux avec trois cicatrices lui barrant l'œil gauche, et portait une grande cape noire. Il était plutôt séduisant, avec beaucoup de charisme. Zinnia se tourna vers sa petite sœur, l'ayant entendue arriver.

Zinnia : Tu es ENCORE en retard Lis !

Amaryllis : Désolée Oneesan, j'ai été retardée sur le chemin de retour …

Zinnia : * soupire * Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme bêtises ?

Amaryllis : * En faisant la moue * J'ai pas fait de bêtises … * puis se tourne vers l'homme qui regarde la scène, l'air amusé * Salut ! Moi c'est Amaryllis, mais tout le monde m'appelle Lis, donc vous pouvez faire pareil. Et je suis la petite sœur de Zinnia, à son grand regret des fois.

Elle avait sortit le tout avec un grand sourire rayonnant, marquant son visage anguleux. Elle avait une physionomie plutôt banale, si on exceptait la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, roses pour les uns et blanc pour les autres. Sa sœur était bien plus belle, très féminine avec des formes généreuse et se mettait bien en valeur, très différente de sa sœur, qui était seulement vêtue d'un jogging et d'un sweet gris beaucoup trop grand pour elle.

Zinnia donna un coup de poing sur la tête de sa sœur :

Zinnia : Idiote ! Tu sais à qui tu parles ?

Une grosse bosse était apparue sur la tête de la jeune femme. Elle répondit en se massant la tête :

Amaryllis : Bah non, mais il allait se présenter je pense, donc ça change rien, non ?

Zinnia : Je désespère … Tu ne reconnais même pas Shanks le Roux ?!

Amaryllis : * En rigolant de sa propre bêtise * Ahah je me disais bien qu'il me rappelait quelqu'un ! (x-x)

Shanks : Enchanté Lis, comme je le disais à ta sœur, nous allons rester ici quelques temps, donc entendons-nous bien ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire

Amaryllis : * des étoiles plein les yeux * Oui !

Puis elle alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret du bar et sortie un grand couteau à lame double qui était plein de sang. Elle l'essuyât soigneusement avant de se mettre à l'aiguiser.

Zinnia : Lis, c'est quoi tout ce sang sur le couteau ? Tu n'étais pas censée t'entraîner avec ce matin non ?

Amaryllis : Nan, mais c'est en rapport avec le « ralentisseur » sur le chemin du retour …

FLASH BACK :

Amaryllis s'était à peine mise à courir qu'un animal énorme lui barrât la route. Il devait faire dans les 20 mètres de long et les 10 mètres de haut. Il ressemblait à un mélange entre une sorte de crocodile bleu et de crapaud qui aurait muté.

Amaryllis : Désolée mais j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

Elle sauta sur l'animal et dans un même mouvement elle sortit son couteau et activa son haki de l'armement sur l'arme. Le combat durât quelques minutes durant lesquelles la jeune femme esquivait avec facilité toutes les attaques, aussi souple qu'un chat, elle bondissait, atterrissait souplement sur ses pieds, et rebondissait … Tout en continuant à le blesser à une vitesse folle. L'animal finit par s'effondrer, épuisé et presque vidé de son sang par le nombre incalculable d'entailles qu'il avait un peu partout sur le corps.

Après cette brève interruption, la jeune femme rangea son couteau et repris sa course pour rejoindre sa sœur.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Amaryllis : Donc voilà quoi …

Le pirate regardait la jeune femme d'apparence plutôt inoffensive et fragile avec surprise, et Zinnia sourit devant l'indifférence de sa petite sœur.

Zinnia continua de parler jusque tard dans la soirée avec le pirate de ce qu'ils désiraient manger et boire, et en quelles quantités, avant qu'ils ne retournent sur son bateau pour y passer la nuit.

Pendant ce temps Amaryllis s'était occupée de prendre les commandes et de servir les clients du bar/restaurant après s'être changée pour porter sa tenue de service obligatoire, à laquelle sa sœur avait l'air de sincèrement tenir.

Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle la trouvait trop féminine, mais la portait uniquement pour faire plaisir à sa sœur. Pourtant, Zinnia autorisait sa sœur à ne pas porter une mini-jupe comme elle, mais plutôt un pantalon moulant gris pâle, et à la place du haut rose au décolleté plongeant qu'Amaryllis trouvait vulgaire, un chemisier bleu pastel qu'elle gardait fermé jusqu'au col.

Zinnia soupira en voyant que la jeune femme avait gardé ses tennis blanches et n'avait, encore une fois, pas mis les ballerines noires à talons compensés de 10 cm. Elle allait sûrement encore essayer de lui faire croire qu'elle les avaient « perdues ».

Bon, sa sœur avait fait en sorte que ça reste une tenue correcte pour le service, ce dont Zinnia la remercia en pensée.

Avec étonnement elle remarqua qu'elle semblait flotter dans son chemisier et son pantalon. Pourtant elle en avait racheté des neufs il y a tout juste 1 mois. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention jusqu'à présent, toujours trop occupée par le lancement de son affaire. Ça faisait presque 10 ans qu'elle n'avait pas réellement prêté attention à l'état de sa sœur, se bornant aux bases pour sa santé et son bonheur. Avec un soupir, elle songea qu'il serait grand temps qu'elle s'en inquiète, bien que sa petite Lis, plus si petite que ça d'ailleurs, ait toujours été très indépendante par la force des choses.

PDV Amaryllis :

J'avais remarqué que Zinnia me fixait depuis un moment déjà. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a interpellé à ce point chez moi, mais elle ne réagissait pas et aurait certainement continué à me fixer si je n'avais pas lancé un « bon, je vais me coucher » après l'avoir embrassée sur la joue comme tous les soirs, ce qui la fit sursauter, preuve qu'elle était absorbée dans ses pensées …

Je montais les marches, pénétrais dans ma chambre et en fermais la porte. Ma sœur avait toujours refusé que j'assure le service de nuit, si bien que j'avais toujours pût aller me coucher assez tôt, vers 23h en général, par rapport à elle, que j'entendais quelques fois monter se coucher à plus de 3h du mat'.

Comme souvent je peinais à m'endormir, mais au moins cette fois je savais pourquoi : je n'avais qu'une hâte, que le lendemain commence.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous :) Voici donc un nouveau chapitre :) j'ai mis plus de temps à le poster que prévu, désolée ...

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lut le début de ma fanfic jusqu'à présent :)

Blackghost : Merci pour ta review :) je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :) En tous cas elle risque de durer encore un moment :)

Chapitre 2 :

PDV Amaryllis :

Le lendemain je me suis levée aux aurores, très enthousiaste en vue de cette super journée qui s'annonçait. J'ai enfilé à la hâte un tee-shirt vert pastel à manches longues que j'avais trouvé au rayon hommes, comme d'habitude, mais je décidais de ne pas mettre un jogging, histoire que cette journée sorte totalement de l'ordinaire. A la place, je choisis un jean slim bleu très délavé, le seul truc à peu près moulant de ma garde robe ( oui je l'ai aussi pris au rayon homme, donc c'est pas le « slim » que vous auriez imaginé chez une femme, désolée ).

Je chaussais mes éternelles tennis blanches, et pour compléter ma tenue, j'installais chacun de mes petits « chéris » à leur place, et ils étaient nombreux, en finissant par mon préféré.

Ah … mon préféré, je le trouve tellement magnifique. C'est un couteau à lame double avec des crochets près de la garde, qui a une longueur de lame d'environ 15 cm que sa sœur m'a offert pour mes 18 ans. Le manche est en bois orné de gravures représentant des perroquets, mon animal préféré, rehaussées de dorures.

Je l'installais à sa place habituelle, dans son fourreau, lui-même attaché à ma ceinture. Je démêlais rapidement mes cheveux et les laissaient détachés, c'était ma fierté d'avoir les mêmes cheveux que ma sœur, avant de descendre pour rejoindre la source d'agitation que j'entendais déjà au restaurant.

Shanks et son équipage étaient déjà là, à boire et manger. Mon entrée dans la pièce ne passât pas inaperçue vu que Shanks m'interpella alors que j'étais tout juste arrivée en bas des marches.

Shanks : Salut Lis ! Ça va ce matin ?

Puis sans me laisser le temps de répondre il ajouta :

Shanks : Aller, viens donc t'asseoir avec nous !

Je lui souris et décline son invitation poliment avant de me retourner vers ma sœur qui me regarde d'un air surpris.

fin PDV Amaryllis

Amaryllis : Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose de bizarre ?

Zinnia : …

Amaryllis : Bon okay elle a un bug … YOUHOU GRANDE SOEUR ! * en faisant de grands signes juste devant elle *

Zinnia : Hein, quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Amaryllis : Bah la Terre a encore dût appeler la Lune … Ça t'arrive souvent en ce moment, faudrait peut-être aller voir le médecin non ?

Zinnia : Ah … Désolée. Non ça ira ne t'inquiète pas, je gère.

PDV Zinnia :

Lorsque je l'avais vue descendre, j'avais été tellement surprise qu'elle ce soit habillée de manière un peu plus féminine que d'habitude ... A chaque fois ça lui va tellement bien ... Puis j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait maigri ... C'est pas normal là, elle était déjà loin d'être grosse avant, si elle perd du poids comme ça c'est qu'il y a un problème ... Ma chère petite soeur, il va falloir qu'on discute toi et moi ! Néanmoins, je décidais d'attendre que l'on soit seules.

Fin PDV Zinnia

Amaryllis : D'accord, comme tu veux. Je vais m'entraîner au dojo ce matin. A plus.

Zinnia : Et attends un peu ! Le dojo est censé être fermé aujourd'hui, comment tu comptes y aller ?

Amaryllis sortit une clé de sa poche et la montra à sa sœur.

Amaryllis : Monsieur Kôto m'a donné la clé, je l'ai prévenu que je comptais pas me priver de ma routine.

Zinnia : Et tu comptes te battre contre un adversaire imaginaire peut-être ?

Shanks : Elle peut se battre contre moi, en combat amical bien sûr.

Zinnia sursauta, elle n'avait pas vu le pirate arriver, tandis que Amaryllis, qui utilisait le fluide sensitif comme un de ses sens naturels, avait pût détecter la présence du pirate.

Equipage : Capitaine ?!

Le pirate ne réagit pas à la surprise de son équipage, attendant patiemment une réponse de la jeune femme aux yeux fushias près de lui. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de donner sont accord.

Ils sortirent du restaurant en direction du dojo. Shanks se tenait un peu en retrait sur la droite de la jeune femme, silencieux. Le trajet fut très court, le dojo étant situé à une centaine de mètres du restaurant. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts à démarrer l'entraînement d'Amaryllis, Shanks prit la parole :

Shanks : Je vais commencer par un niveau assez faible, pour voir de quoi tu es capable, puis j'augmenterai le niveau à chaque minute écoulée, jusqu'à ce que je te battes. Et nous n'utiliserons pas d'armes, seulement un combat à main nues, et sans utiliser le fluide de l'armement. Je précise au cas où tu saurais le maîtriser.

Amaryllis : D'accord. Et oui je le maîtrise.

L'empereur en fût surpris, mais n'en montra rien.

Le visage de celle aux cheveux blancs ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, elle se concentrait pour se préparer mentalement au combat.

PDV Amaryllis

J'essayais de ne rien laisser paraître, mais en réalité, j'étais tellement heureuse de me battre contre un pirate aussi connu en combat amical ! Et puis ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas battue contre quelqu'un ... Je n'ai rien dit à Zinnia mais les autres personnes du dojo ne veulent plus m'affronter parce qu'elles ont peur. Pourtant je ne leur fait pas mal, promis ! Enfin j'essaye autant que possible … mais ils sont tellement faibles que c'est pas toujours évident.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par une attaque frontale de Shanks, que j'esquivais sans difficultés, lui faisant un croche pied au passage pour tenter de le déséquilibrer, puis je me retournai pour tenter de le frapper. Il esquiva mon coup, mais sembla surpris par ma vitesse de réaction. Je décidais donc d'exploiter l'avantage que m'avait donné cette surprise en lui donnant un coup de coude sur sa jambe droite pendant qu'il esquivait mon attaque de départ.

Cela le déséquilibra, mais il se rétablit très vite, avant de me dire :

Shanks : niveau supérieur !

Le combat continua, la vitesse et le niveau augmentaient à chaque minute et Shanks n'arrivait toujours pas à me battre. Bon, je me doute qu'il ne se donnait pas à fond sinon je serais certainement déjà à terre, mais là ça devait bien faire 15 minutes que l'on combattait, et aucun de nous deux n'arrivait à avoir le dessus. Shanks commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue, il faut dire que j'avais réussi à le frapper un bon nombre de fois. J'étais moins amochée que lui, et étant plus légère, je décidais d'utiliser ces paramètres à mon avantage.

Le pirate tenta une feinte en m'attaquant de face, puis en déviant sur la gauche au dernier moment, misant sur l'effet de surprise. Mais mon fluide sensitif me permit de voir la contraction de ses muscles qui ne coïncidait pas avec son attaque de départ. J'esquivais donc l'attaque en effectuant un salto au-dessus de lui, qui se finit par une roulade à l'issue de laquelle je lui fauchais les jambes, pour finir par l'immobiliser totalement avec une clé que j'avais appris au judo.

Shanks : Stop, tu as gagné je me rends !

Il avait dit cela en étant mort de rire, ce qui n'était pas très crédible, et sans le lâcher, j'éclatais de rire à mon tour.

Shanks : Tu t'en sors drôlement bien dis-donc !

Moi : Heureusement, ça prouve que l'entraînement a un minimum été utile ! * avec un grand sourire *

Il me détailla quelques instants puis eut un sourire en coin, avant de me dire :

Shanks : Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de penchants …

Moi : Hein ?

Shanks : …

Je baissais les yeux avant de prendre une belle teinte rouge tomate. J'étais assise sur ses hanches, mes jambes les enserrant, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien et l'avant-bras droit plaqué contre sa gorge. Je me relevais précipitamment, si bien que je perdis l'équilibre, et m'étalais lamentablement. Shanks, éclata de nouveau de rire, mais j'étais encore trop gênée pour l'imiter. Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver mon calme et gardais ma teinte de tomate, ce qui fit redoubler les rires du pirate.

En évitant son regard, je m'assis en tailleur sur le sol, quand soudain je sentis un souffle sur mon visage.

Je relevais les yeux pour voir que Shanks s'était relevé et rapproché de moi. Son visage n'était qu'à environ 5 centimètres du mien. Je ne bougeais plus, retenant mon souffle.

Il se saisit d'une de mes mèche de cheveux et s'amusa à l'enrouler autour de ses doigts.

Shanks : Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu rougis tu sais …

Je rougis encore plus avant de me reculer brusquement :

Moi : Trop près !

Je me relevais rapidement et ouvrit la porte avant de me tourner vers le pirate aux cheveux rouges :

Moi : On se retrouve au restaurant, et merci pour l'entraînement.

Puis je sortis et me mis à courir sans me retourner.

PDV Shanks :

Je me retrouvais seul dans le dojo. Visiblement elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se genre d'attitude.

Je n'avais pas pût résister à l'envie de la taquiner un peu, elle avait l'air tellement sensible, c'était trop drôle.

En repensant aux dernières minutes, je partis dans un fou rire que je peinais à calmer, avant de me mettre à réfléchir.

Elle avait tenu longtemps face à moi, et bien que je ne me sois pas non plus donné à fond pour ne pas la blessée, et que je n'ai pas non plus activé mon fluide royal, elle avait réussi à me mettre à terre et à me dominer … Intéressant …

Je pense que c'est à cet instant que je décidais de la faire rejoindre l'équipage, même si jusqu'à présent je n'avais accepté aucune femme …

Je pris le chemin du retour, mais au final je n'arrivais au restaurant que dans la soirée, ayant fait un détour par le port pour voir si tout ce passait bien sur le Red Force.

Il y avait foule au restaurant, beaucoup plus que d'habitude … Bon en même temps je ne savais pas si c'était comme ça tous les samedis soirs, vu que l'ont était arrivés il y a seulement 2 jours, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait tant de monde dans cette ville !

Je m'approchais donc avec curiosité. Quelqu'un passa à côté de moi en courant en direction du restaurant.

Shanks : Hey toi !

Homme : * se retourne * Quoi ? Dépêche-toi je suis en retard !

Shanks : C'est normal qu'il y ait autant de monde ce soir ?

Homme : D'où tu sors toi ? Bien sûr que c'est normal, tout le monde vient voir Amaryllis Hart danser !

Shanks : …

Fin PDV Shanks

Haussant les épaules face à la non-réaction de l'homme en face de lui, l'inconnu reprit sa course.

Le pirate était perplexe … Comment la jeune femme si timide pouvait danser devant tant de monde, et surtout devant autant d'hommes ? Cela restait un mystère pour lui, et il continua donc son chemin vers le restaurant.

Arrivé à la porte de celui-ci, il dût se frayer un chemin dans la foule pour arriver près de Zinnia.

Shanks : J'ai entendu dire que Lis dansait ?

Zinnia : Oui, même si en général pour les initiés c'est plus un enchaînement de postures de combat en rythme sur une musique.

Shanks : … Je suppose qu'elle n'en est pas arrivée là de son plein grès ?

Zinnia : Un jour elle a fait une crise de somnambulisme et c'est retrouvée à affronter un ennemi qui n'existait que dans ses rêves devant les clients, et le lendemain il l'ont tannée pour qu'elle « danse » de nouveau devant eux, et depuis c'est comme ça tous les samedi.

Shanks : Et bah … Lis doit pas être spécialement ravie !

Amaryllis : C'est devenu un moyen pour moi de témoigner ma gratitude à mes amis pour leur gentillesse.

Shanks et Zinnia sursautèrent, ils n'avaient pas entendu la jeune femme s'approcher.

Le pirate eu le souffle coupé.

En effet, la jeune femme avait laissé ses longs cheveux blancs qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos détachés, mais elle y avait placé une chaînette argentée lui entourant la tête avec légèreté et qui laissait pendre sur son front une petite pierre rouge sang taillée en forme de croissant de lune. Elle avait également teinté ses lèvres de rouge, ce qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de la pierre et ses yeux roses. Quant à sa tenue, elle avait revêtu un haut à manches longues fait de voilages blancs et une jupe longue blanche lui tombant jusqu'aux pieds rehaussée de broderies argentées.

Ce soir-là, le pirate eu l'impression que la Lune était descendue du ciel pour se mêler aux hommes, et celle-ci, sans s'en rendre compte, commença sa magie …

Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre :) ! J'espère qu'il vous a plût, et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :) et même si elles ne sont pas forcément positives, elles me seront toujours utiles pour m'améliorer :) !

Encore merci et à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 :) !


	3. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

Bonjour à tous :)

Aujourd'hui j'ai choisi de vous faire juste un peu de blabla :) désolée pour ceux qui s'attendaient à la suite x) ( me frappez pas pitié x) ! ).

Alors je voulais commencer par remercier les personnes qui ont prit de leur temps pour m'écrire une reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur :) et merci également à tous ceux qui ont lus et/ou continuent de lire ma fanfiction :) Vous ne vous rendez peut-être pas compte, mais pour moi une centaine de vue en un peu moins d'une semaine c'est énorme :D ! Donc vraiment merci beaucoup :)

Je me devais de vous avertir que suite à des commentaires plus que justifiés, je vais changer de style d'écriture pour les dialogues en passant à une méthode d'écriture que l'on trouverai dans n'importe quel roman :) De cette manière, j'espère que vous aurez plus de fluidité de lecture :)

Je vous préviens également que le prochain chapitre sera posté uniquement dimanche prochain , à cause d'une surcharge de travail :)

Conscience : Mais bien sûr ... Dis surtout que tu veux aussi profiter des vacances pour ne rien faire ...

Même pas vrai :p

Conscience : C'est ce qu'on dit toujours.

(o-o) Bref ... Et dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera plus court que les autres, vous en saurez plus sur le passé d'Amaryllis :) !

Sur ce, à bientôt, et encore merci :)


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour/ bonsoir tout le monde :) ! Oui je sais je poste en avance mais j'ai eu l'inspiration :) Du coup je vous en fait profiter :)

Du coup je vous posterai le chapitre 4 dimanche si tout va bien :)

Donc voilà, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3 :)

Lili : Je suis contente que ma fanfic' te plaise :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :)

Abiss672 : C'est normal que je vous écoute, après tout vous avez un point de vue sur mon histoire que je n'aurai pas, donc je m'appuie aussi sur vous, ce n'est pas « juste » ma fic', mais aussi celle de toutes les personnes du site :) nous sommes une grande communauté :) ( Monsieur Philo sors de mon corps x) ). Merci pour tes encouragements, et je suis contente que tu continues ta lecture !

Bon courage à toi aussi et à bientôt donc :) !

Chapitre 3 :

 _«_ _Ce soir-là, le pirate eu l'impression que la Lune était descendue du ciel pour se mêler aux hommes, et la celle-ci, sans s'en rendre compte, commença sa magie … »_

PDV Amaryllis :

Je m'avançais au milieu du grand cercle qui c'était formé au centre de la pièce. Un silence respectueux c'était installé.

Je pris une grande inspiration afin de calmer les battements incontrôlés de mon cœur. J'ai l'impression que je ne m'habituerai jamais à donner ce genre de … prestation en public !

Puis Zinnia lança la musique, et je me concentrais afin de donner le meilleur de moi-même.

( Pour ceux qui veulent entendre la musique que j'imagine, c'est une chanson de kpop, le groupe : Gfriend, et la chanson s'appelle Glass Bead :) ).

J'enchaînais les différents mouvements, complètement absorbée dans cette « danse » qui n'était pas censée en être une au départ. Je sentais tous les regards des gens sur moi, mais étrangement, une fois calmée, cela ne me mit pas mal-à-l'aise.

Je me sentais comme hypnotisée par la musique et mon propre rythme, si bien que je finis par me laisser guidé uniquement par mon instinct et par ne plus prêter attention aux gestes que j'effectuais. Mes sentiments avaient pris le contrôle …

Je me rappelais de mon enfance, le sourire au lèvres. J'étais heureuse auprès de ma grande sœur j'ai été à l'école jusqu'à mes 6 ans avant d'arrêter pour l'aider au restaurant ( l'école c'est pas mon « truc », je suis pas une lumière, je fonctionne plus au ressenti et à l'instinct et je ne suis pas vraiment patiente ). Elle avait alors 18 ans.

Elle m'avait raconté à quel point nous avions été accueillies chaleureusement par les habitants de l'île de Shiawase. Nous étions, et sommes toujours d'ailleurs, une grande famille. Ils étaient tous aux petits soins avec nous, et le roi Ranvir nous avait fait vivre dans son palais le temps que nous arrivions à nous installer et à nous débrouiller seules. Il s'était très attaché à nous et réciproquement, Zinnia m'avait raconté que mon premier mot avait été pour lui et que je l'avais appelé « papa » … Il avait sourit avec tendresse et m'avait laissé faire.

Aujourd'hui nous étions « sa » famille. Il venait régulièrement nous voir, prendre des nouvelles, pour lui, nous sommes « ses grandes filles ». Il m'appelle « son petit soleil », parce qu'il dit que quelque soit le temps ou mon humeur du jour, j'irradie toujours de bonheur, comme un petit soleil.

Puis l'année de mes 10 ans, un homme est arrivé en ville. Il disait voyager à travers le monde pour trouver ce qui devait désormais être sa place. Il avait les cheveux blancs lui arrivant aux épaules, des lunettes, et avait dit s'appeler Silvers Rayleigh. Je m'étais rapidement liée avec lui, et il m'appris à utiliser les fluides sensitifs et de l'armement, à ma charge de me perfectionner seule après son départ.

L'entraînement n'avait pas été de tout repos loin de là, Rayleigh étant un professeur exigeant, et je rentrais souvent couvertes de bleus, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Je n'avais qu'une envie : que le lendemain arrive pour recommencer. J'avais, apparemment, un don inné pour me battre ( je pense que mon côté borné n'a rien arrangé (x-x) ). Je progressai très vite, et l'utilisation des fluides sensitif et de l'armement devint tellement naturelle pour moi que j'avais l'impression d'être née en les utilisant.

Puis au bout de quelques mois il est parti, comme ça, sans prévenir. Il ne me manque pas vraiment, je sais qu'il fait ce qu'il aime : voyager et vivre.

J'ai continué et continu encore aujourd'hui à me perfectionner comme je lui avait promis.

Puis je repensais au jour de l'accident, et je me crispais.

J'avais eu la peur de ma vie ce jour-là …

Oneesan avait engagé un menuisier et son apprenti pour faire et accrocher l'enseigne du restaurant. Elle était sous l'échafaudage, pour les aider à centrer le lourd panneau de bois. C'est à ce moment que l'apprenti à perdu l'équilibre et a tout lâché. L'autre homme ne pouvant bien évidemment pas le tenir seul, l'a également lâché, et l'échafaudage s'est effondré.

A ce moment-là je revenais de la forêt et était à une vingtaine de mètres du bâtiment.

J'avais eu l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti, puis j'avais hurlé le nom de ma sœur, j'avais tellement peur qu'elle soit blessée, ou même pire, je voulais juste une chose : la protéger à tous prix … Et là quelque chose s'est déclenché. Tout s'est arrêté de tomber, le temps s'est paralysé quelques instants, et ensuite les planches ont été éjectées loin de ma sœur.

Ne la voyant pas se relever j'ai couru vers elle elle s'était évanouie, tout comme les deux hommes. J'étais en partie soulagée après la grosse frayeur que j'avais eue, mais pas pour autant totalement rassurée et j'avais donc été chercher le médecin.

Quand je suis arrivée en ville, plus personne n'était conscient. Je suis restée tétanisée, me demandant ce qui avait bien pût se passer. Puis tout le monde s'est réveillé sans une égratignure et personne ne garde un souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Moi-même je n'ai pas compris, et je n'en ai parlé qu'à ma sœur, qui ne comprends pas non plus et n'a pas pût me donner d'explications, même si je pense qu'elle en sait plus qu'elle ne veut me le dire. A l'heure actuelle je n'ai toujours pas de réponse, et aucun phénomène de ce genre ne s'est répété fort heureusement.

Puis le temps s'était écoulé sans accrocs, nous étions heureuse. Pour rien au monde je en laisserai ma sœur et ne changerais de vie. Je nage dans le bonheur, alors pourquoi irais-je le chercher ailleurs ?

Puis d'un coup le pressentiment que la musique allait prendre fin me tira de mes pensées.

Je finit les dernières notes par un salto arrière avec un atterrissage stylé, un genoux à terre, l'autre en angle droit et la main droite à plat sur le sol. ( Pour ceux qui auraient du mal à s'imaginer, c'est un peu à la « Assassin's Creed » :) ).

Un silence respectueux accueillit ma prestation, avant d'être brisé par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de « Bravo Lis ! » enthousiastes.

Je souris, heureuse d'avoir brisé leur routine ne serais-ce que quelques minutes.

Puis je vis que Shanks était là et me fixait, et les souvenirs de l'après-midi me firent prendre une teinte pivoine assez prononcée.

Bon heureusement après un effort physique les gens mettent ça en général sur le compte de « l'augmentation du rythme cardiaque » comme dirait le doc', donc ça devrait passer.

Il vit que je l'avais vu et me souris. Je lui souris en retour, et cela suffit à mes yeux pour que cette journée riche en émotions s'achève sur une note positive.

Que se passera-t-il demain ?

Et voilà :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût :) Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis et des points à améliorer ou sur lesquels vous voudriez des précisions :) Merci d'avoir lu :)

A dimanche :)


End file.
